


子夜恋人

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 没有男人能拱手相让，即使对方是自己血浓于水的弟弟也不行。





	子夜恋人

01

“呐，还有，身高大概一八六，二十五到三十岁。”

那人一边说一边拆着垃圾零食的包装袋，“很爱干净，只穿黑的。做事也很干净，”他吸了口奶茶，“据说很帅，好像是单眼皮？线人说他住在大阪那边最贵的楼……妈的，真会享受。”

林彦俊笑着把零碎细节都记下来，假模假样地给范丞丞捏肩：“好啦好啦，你先去休息啊？我现在开工，不一定要多久。”

范丞丞把包装袋团成球投进垃圾桶篮框，接到新案子的兴奋感冲淡了三十多小时未眠的困倦。

他打了个哈欠，起身从沙发往自己的卧室走，关门时看见林彦俊拿着笔记本踏踏踏地去了书房。

说是不知道要多久，他下笔却快得仿佛给模特画写生。林彦俊把稿纸在杂乱的插画手稿上铺开闭上眼，回想了一遍阿Sir室友刚才描述的细节。像真的那个人就在眼前，他只需要依葫芦画瓢似的，一幅简单人像很快跃然纸上。

刚进警署一年多的阿Sir和插画师合租了一段时间之后发现插画师平时很爱看刑侦类美剧，兴致勃勃地提出要他帮忙画罪犯特写。插画师虽然没经验但是很感兴趣，于是两个人说好只当做娱乐来试一试，不会对案件的方向造成影响。

林彦俊看着手下青年优雅而冷淡的笑脸，不由得愣了愣。

很眼熟……

但如果是他的话……林彦俊笑，那个人现在应该才十九？二十？怎么会是他。林彦俊随手把画像放在一边，开始赶这周的稿子。

结束了小憩饥肠辘辘的室友敲了敲书房的门，探个脑袋问他今天开饭吗。

“哇，画完了？”范丞丞很好奇地走进来拿起画像，“确实很帅啊。”

林彦俊有点遗憾：“但是应该帮不上什么忙，我好像画成了一个我认识的小朋友。”

当年十六岁的小朋友追过二十岁的他，家里有一个十六岁妹妹的哥哥林彦俊拒绝得很果断——秉着一种希望他妹也不要早恋，所以自己先坚定拒绝未成年作为表率的意思。

虽然之后后悔得不行就是了。

范丞丞嘎嘎大笑，“不会就是他吧？”

林彦俊笑：“人家才二十岁诶，这个人不是快三十吗？”

范丞丞把稿纸放回去，调侃道：“还人家呢……是不是想男人了？”他俏皮地挤眉弄眼，“带男人回来留宿要交旅费啊。”

林彦俊随手拿桌上的废纸团扔他：“自己吃方便面！”

02

林彦俊掏出了钱包里所有的日币，得到对方蹩脚的日式英语回答不够时递上了自己的VISA卡。

——状况太复杂了。

他来大阪和供稿的杂志社签明年的合同顺便当几天游客，还饶有兴致地买了景点一卡通，可以坐市内观光船的那种。

完全不知道自己会晕船的人强忍着坐完了一圈，脚步虚浮飘到路边的长椅坐下思考人生。

背后有人快步走过来，林彦俊还在缓解头晕想吐的感觉，未曾想还真是冲他来的，脚步声的主人裹着一阵风坐在了他旁边。

林彦俊忍住不耐捂着嘴睨他。那人笑意不达眼底地回望，忽然抬手揽住他的肩膀强硬地把他勾到身侧，几乎嘴唇都要撞到一起。林彦俊睁大了眼睛，近在咫尺地看清了这张熟悉又陌生的脸。

街道上杂乱的脚步和交谈声四起，像是在追谁。那人却不曾理会，只温柔而多情地看着他，替林彦俊把乱掉的刘海理回原位，像一对笃厚的小情侣。

两人四目相对，林彦俊悄悄看了看路上明显不是善类的一帮人。他们只能看到他，看不见那人的脸。

找不到目标的一群黑西装焦躁起来，有人开始向他们俩这边靠近。

林彦俊捏紧了手里那人质地精良的高定西装袖口，羞涩而甜蜜地仰起脸亲了一下那人的嘴角。

仿佛被来探察的脚步声吵到了似的，刚刚献吻的人冲着几米外的西装男嫌恶又直白地翻了个白眼，示威一样盯着他又亲了一下身边男人的脸颊。

西装小弟有点尴尬，摸了摸头换了个方向。

街道口有人在大喊大叫，其余人全都拔腿跑去，短短几瞬以内这条街道就安静了下来。

林彦俊舒了口气，小声嘀咕道：“吓死我了……”

那人没有把他推开，两人还是保持着情侣的亲昵距离，似乎没有想到他也是中国人，那人眯着眼睛饶有兴致地打量他，笑道：“演技不错。”

“你受伤了！”林彦俊看着自己的手，攥过他袖口的手心一片湿红。他不由分说地拉着那人站起来，“我带你去医院。”

以那人的身份，今天之前已经有好几年没有人敢这么逼着他做什么了，眼前头一次见面的同乡小美人却强势地要揪他去医院，就像他是什么需要照顾的小孩儿一样。  
感觉也还不错，他嘴角勾了勾。

那人上药包扎的空档，林彦俊坐在房间外的长椅上，手里捏着缴费单和诊断书。  
诊断书上的名字叫陈立信。

林彦俊没有想到自己随手画的侧写竟有可能成了真，那个追过他的小朋友陈立农真的在大阪当黑社会……

但是陈立农，陈立农是警校生啊？  
所以是卧底吗？用了化名吧，改叫陈立信？  
林彦俊替自己找到了合理的解释，警校生小朋友陈立农当了卧底，改名叫陈立信在大阪演黑社会。

包扎结束的人不知何时站到了他身前，轻轻拿腿蹭了蹭他的膝盖。

陈立信有点苦恼地说话，带着一种不符合气质的幼稚感，“右手包起来了……今晚你能帮我洗澡吗？”

林彦俊站起身来，勉强地够到了他的头摸了摸。

果然是陈立农啊，这么会撒娇。他正好也想关心一下对方当卧底的事情，在外面聊肯定不如在家方便。

“好啊，”他笑，“我照顾你啦。”

03

陈立信打了个电话，最亲近的手下开车来接两人回了陈立信的家。号称大阪最贵果然不一样，窗外是流淌星光的人工河，远处有鲜红的摩天轮。

陈立信给他倒了杯水，林彦俊坐在真皮沙发上，后知后觉地有些羞涩。

“立农吗？”陈立信笑得很温和，可靠的哥哥样子，“那是我弟弟。”

林彦俊又呆了。  
搞了半天真的是两个人啊？  
那我亲的也不是陈立农，是他哥……林彦俊眼前一黑。  
然后他很快地抓住了问题的矛盾点，连带着五官都小小地皱成一团。  
弟弟当警察，哥哥做黑社会？

陈立信被林彦俊一副震撼表情逗笑了，“他不知道我是做这个的。”他自顾自地脱了衬衣，精壮的线条漂亮又强悍，腹部和手臂包扎着绷带，林彦俊有些担忧地看着他。“很小时候爸妈就……”陈立信解释道，“我们兄弟俩相依为命咯。”

“我没念很多书，又没手艺，慢慢就做这个了。”

陈立信活动了一下筋骨，经历了一天追杀逃亡的不真实感渐渐弱下，因为浪漫的邂逅而变得轻飘飘的心情也落在了地面。

栗色卷发的青年有些拘谨地坐在原位，自从知道他是哥哥不是陈立农之后就不动弹了。刚才一派“我管你”、“我照顾你”的亲昵模样全没了。

陈立信说不出来，心里有点犯恶心，像高中时有好感的邻家小妹拜托他转交情书给弟弟的同样感受。

林彦俊不知道他在想什么，说的话也是礼貌得火上浇油。

“对不起……我不知道你，我以为你……”林彦俊找不到措辞，“总之不应该那样，对不起。”

陈立信眯了眯眼睛，坐在一边很斯文地问：“为什么说对不起？明明是你帮了我。虽然你以为我是立农才会亲我，才会说照顾我的话，但总归是我的问题，我没有一开始就告诉你我有个弟弟。”

林彦俊猛地抬头看他，神情惶然又关切地让陈立信心里很受用，面上不显。陈立信的话说得直白又残忍，甚至自己都不留面子，林彦俊听了更内疚了。

“不说这个了，过来吃饭吧。”陈立信摸摸他的脑袋，“你和立农是怎么认识的？”

“……”这是一个多尴尬的话题，林彦俊又卡壳了，还脸红。

陈立信一看就笑了，“他追过你吧。”他带着宠溺的笑容摇头，“从小我们两个都喜欢一样的东西。”

林彦俊连点头的脸皮都没有，捏着勺子僵在椅子上，可怜巴巴地望着他。陈立信忍不住又薅了一把他软软的头毛，自己责怪自己，“都怪我都怪我，吃饭啊。”

两人一个手伤了一个只会做蛋炒饭，最后还是陈立信叫手下送了吃的过来。不是什么米其林或者大酒店，但精致而风味十足，不难看出是陈立信嘱咐小弟特意去买的，让游客林同学感受一下当地风情。

小弟送饭时还在门口张望，这还是信哥家里第一次有陌生人，怕不就是嫂子吧。然后被陈立信两巴掌拍了出去。

吃过饭林彦俊想走，在沙发上小动作地收拾自己的包。

陈立信把餐余收拾了一下，转头想问他什么时候帮自己洗澡，不料却看见林彦俊小心翼翼地拾掇东西。像要离家出走的小媳妇。

“这就要走吗？”陈立信很平静地问。  
林彦俊吓得浑身绷直了，好半天才小声回答道：“我们刚认识，不太方便打扰……”

陈立信走到他面前，忽的蹲下身来和林彦俊平视。  
“如果我是陈立农……你是不是就留下来了？”  
林彦俊没办法回答这个问题，更不敢直视眼前这个明明面无表情却压迫感巨大的人。

陈立信见他不说话，受伤的右手轻轻捏住了林彦俊的下巴。林彦俊作势想把他拍开，他就一挑眉，“打吧，大不了再包扎一次。”

这才是流氓作风！林彦俊为刚才自己内心怀疑陈立信到底是不是黑社会感到可耻。也对听完这句话就真下不了手的自己感到可耻。

陈立信笑笑，凑近吻了一下他的嘴角，气息里带着木质香调和一点挥不去的腥甜味道。

“宝贝，你喜欢的明明是我啊。”

他像最高明的催眠心理医生，温柔地强迫林彦俊和他对视，在林彦俊耳边喃喃道：“陈立农追过你，你没接受。今天见到我，你主动吻我，带我去医院，说要照顾我……难道全是因为他？因为一个你拒绝过的追求者？”

陈立信在这个年纪能爬到这么高的位置全是因为他不贪心不自私，不求大富贵也不想独占美人权势，唯独宠爱弟弟，弟弟要的一切都尽力给，只希望陈立农开心。

有没有人偏向过他？在他和陈立农之间，大家偏心的那个永远是陈立农，包括他自己也是。完全没有过委屈吗？不是的，只是他每每总会安慰自己要让着弟弟，弟弟没有了父母，只有他一个哥哥。

可现在就连让他怦然心动的温柔又机灵的小青年——也以为他是陈立农才愿意亲他照顾他，一听他不是，立马就要从他身边离开了。

没有男人能拱手相让，即使对方是自己血浓于水的弟弟也不行。  
更何况陈立农并没有把人追到手，他们应该拥有公平竞争的机会。

他的一番话明显动摇了林彦俊，后者出现了一种懵圈的可爱小动物表情。

陈立信憋着笑，严肃而体贴地捏着他的手，一边吻他脸颊一边讲贴心话，“今天不走好不好？太晚了，我不放心。”他绅士又温柔，“你睡主卧，我去睡客房。”

林彦俊一下不好意思起来：“你都受伤了怎么能睡客房……”

直到陈立信笑眯眯地递了一套新睡衣给他，林彦俊才反应过来，明明是在商量要不要留宿的问题，怎么就变成谁睡主卧了……

算了算了，他一边洗澡一边自暴自弃。陈立信的伤看着挺吓人的，再怎么说也是“朋友的哥哥”吧，就当帮忙照顾一下了。

结果直到他回香港之前，就一直住在陈立信家里。

头两天林彦俊还委婉地问他伤口感觉怎么样，暗示不需要自己就该撤了。陈立信总是先沉默几分钟，然后隐忍又温柔地反问他今天想吃什么，十足一派“虽然我老公是个渣男老想往外跑但我依然爱他”的贤惠模样。

林彦俊最受不了这个，男人总是吃软不吃硬。之后陈立信又找了个晚上跟他促膝长谈，说不放心他一个人住。

“我目前的确是没有身份把你留下来……”陈立信很礼貌地说，礼貌中又透出不舍和可怜，让林彦俊有种母爱爆棚的感觉。“但是最近有个对手不太安分，”他换上一种成熟稳重的语气，“你送我去医院照顾我很大概率也被看到了，就算不说我喜欢你，仅凭这一点我也不能让你一个人到处乱跑。”

林彦俊因为对方的“喜欢你”这个充分不必要条件而脸红：“那、那好吧……”然后看着陈立信抿直了嘴角却忍不住的惊喜笑意，跟着傻乎乎的笑，被揉脑袋捏脸投喂好吃的。

而陈立信也说到做到，除了每天的晚安啵啵以外没有过分的举动，甚至是贴心得让林彦俊有点儿觉得生活不能自理。

可能是为了不让林彦俊有“大佬夫人的压力”，陈立信也没有提出诸如“不要出门”、“去哪都要带保镖”之类的要求，而是很自然地放他一个人观光，去参观展览和博物馆，去摩天轮拍照，去网红美食打卡。

只在一次林彦俊忘记带零钱包，站在贩卖机前左顾右盼心茫然时，有路过的好心人替他付了钱。

他很确定那个好心人的白衬衫里隐隐透出了黑压压一片纹身，而且此人看他用了一种不太掩饰得住的“卧槽嫂子好漂亮”这样敬爱又好奇的眼神。

也挺难为陈立信了，林彦俊一边笑眯眯地接过“路过的好心人”买来的奶茶一边想。不放心丢他一个人在外面，又不愿意他觉得被冒犯，所以才会叫小弟偷偷跟在自己身边吧。虽然是黑帮，但是怎么想都很值得依靠呢。

回想起来，自己的男友取向好像一直是靠近年下小奶狗的类型，但每每分手也是因为年下们都幼稚又矫情……说不定，年上蛮好的？又可靠又会照顾人，偶尔作一下也会被宠爱吧。林彦俊捧着奶茶这样偷偷想着。

而且他一直在思考，陈立信那晚说的话不是没有道理的……的确是在那个当下初次见面神似陈立农的人，让他看到了不同的男性魅力，是成熟的帅气。即便是为了帮陈立信躲开追兵才会主动献吻，但自己难道一点别的想法都没有吗？

一边对曾经的追求者念念不忘，一边又贪恋着眼前人的温柔，林彦俊觉得自己有点坏。

在陈立信要求下延期了一周的大阪之旅终于结束时，林彦俊生生胖了五斤半。

离开的前一晚，林彦俊支支吾吾地跟陈立信提了一下自己的想法。

对方带他去了一家很难预约的老店，两人坐在片刺身的老师傅前用中文小声交谈。陈立信果然像他想的一样没有强迫他现在就选，而是很理解地说没有关系愿意慢慢追他，还询问林彦俊之后的行程安排，争取有时间回香港陪他。

林彦俊差点儿当场就感动哭了。小奶狗们总是会故作霸总地逼迫他，根本不考虑他的感受，甚至还会在林彦俊说“你理智一点”的时候一哭二闹三上吊。  
唉，温柔是把多情刀啊，他也不例外。

在机场分别之际两人都有些依依不舍，短短几天相处下来陈立信的体贴稳重让林彦俊很有好感，他真的已经被打动很多，陈立信的宠溺和包容是他从未感受过的。

走一步看一步吧，林彦俊宛如一只小乌龟看着机舱窗外的白云，想着，如果在激情渐渐消退之后两个人还是对彼此都很有好感，说不定可以再给彼此一个机会……

可一想到陈立信是他默默念了好几年的陈立农的亲生哥哥，或是想到陈立信再如何温柔也是正在被香港警方追查的黑道，如果真的接受他说不定会对双方都造成困扰……他暂时说服不了自己抛开一切和他在一起。

几个小时后，飞机落地。  
林彦俊打开手机，意外地看见了阿Sir室友发来的一连串微信。  
【林彦俊！】  
【你上次画的那个人】  
【居然是我们警署新来的警校实习生？？】

04

室友说等他回到公寓再细说，林彦俊却没有想到在家里等待自己回来的是两个人。

陈立农坐在沙发上笑得灿烂又可爱，林彦俊有些尴尬地和人打过招呼回卧室放下行李，就被室友堵在了房间里。

“哇靠，小朋友很帅嘛。”范丞丞做出老父亲表情，“一听我说和你合租，人下班就跟我一起回来了。可以啊林彦俊，魅力很大嘛。”

“欸，你声音小一点。”林彦俊脸红，往房门外张望了一下。“他说要来你就同意喔，你怎么这样啊。”

范丞丞啃着梨，含糊不清道：“本来就要跟他聊聊的，这不顺便嘛。”然后也张望一眼，才扭回头来，小声地说：“我问他了，你画的侧写的事儿。小孩儿说是和他有点儿像，但是更像他哥。”然后声音更小，“他哥还真就在大阪工作，我问他是做啥的，他说他也不清楚……”

林彦俊没有将在大阪认识陈立信的事情告诉任何人，一听这话，顿时神色有点复杂。

阿Sir室友敏锐地察觉到他反应不对，很轻易联想到林彦俊供稿的出版社就在大阪，而他刚刚从那儿回来——

“你是不是见过他哥了？！”范丞丞神色凛然，惊讶道，“我们在查的人真是他哥？我的天……”

林彦俊绷不住了，糯糯道：“只是偶然间认识的……”

范丞丞估计以为两人只是普通认识，完全没往谈恋爱那方面想，却还是忍不住要训他，“喂，很危险啊！你一个小老百姓多注意点自己的人身安全好不好。”

两个人在卧室里不好逗留太久，一前一后地去了客厅。

范丞丞本是想着在警署公然谈论“罪犯是不是自己的亲生哥哥”总归影响不太好，而且他觉得根本不可能，再加上陈立农想要见林彦俊，他又八卦得不行，所以才把人带回来。

没有想到那个黑帮三把手还真是这个警校实习生的亲哥哥……这下就复杂了，至少暂时不能让陈立农先知道这件事，毕竟血浓于水，万一陈立农反水去通报他哥，警署之前的辛苦就付诸东流了。

但是局势目前还好，陈立农好像并不知道他哥是黑帮。而且警校出来的人社会使命感通常极强烈，在适当的时机向陈立农解释的话，说不定陈立农还会“大义灭亲”，为他们的抓捕行动提供便利。

总之，今晚是不能再提这件事了。  
只能拜托林彦俊好好吸引一下小朋友的注意力，让陈立农沉迷美色不可自拔了。

范丞丞在陈立农身后冲着林彦俊无声作揖，林彦俊无奈地翻了个白眼，主动挑起了话题。

“你……已经毕业了喔？”  
“是啊，很快诶。”陈立农一如从前笑得很开，但是轮廓比三年前更硬朗帅气，“好久不见阿俊了。”  
气氛略有一点尴尬，没等林彦俊再想出下一个话题，陈立农打量完客厅，扭过头用狗狗眼很期待地问他：“阿俊现在有男朋友吗？”

嚯，躲在厨房门口偷听的小范捏紧了围裙。好刺激好突然呃呃呃。

对方这个问题让林彦俊陡然想起了陈立信，那个在独在异国他乡的温柔而可靠的人。

陈立农观察出他表情的变化，扁着嘴：“什么嘛——我看阿俊和丞丞哥合租，居然有男朋友吗？”

“是我的话才不会舍得阿俊和别的男人住一起，”陈立农沮丧地往后靠在沙发上，可可怜怜看着他，“啊——我好难过喔。”

男生一如既往的直白撒娇逗得林彦俊抿着嘴笑，淡淡地摇了摇头，“没有男朋友。”

“诶！”狗狗眼明显睁大了一点，随后又弯成一弧，“该不会阿俊是在等我成年吧？”

听墙角的某位阿Sir差点一口水呛死自己。居然连小朋友都要染指！林彦俊这个畜生！

没等他走出来严词指责这个勾引未成年的人，手机里警署的专属铃声大噪，范丞丞顿时没了打趣的心思，得知现在就需赶回去帮忙。

“立农，叙旧下回再聊，”范丞丞迅速地换鞋穿外套，一边招呼着实习生，“走，警署有call。”

陈立农也速度飞快地收拾好背包，不到十秒钟两个人就站在了玄关。

慢悠悠地踏着拖鞋跟到玄关的人突然有一种主妇送老公出门的既视感，满头黑线。

“没吃饭就要去啊。”有点可惜，三年不见的第一次重逢竟然这么短暂。

陈立农换好了鞋，站在玄关的台阶下和林彦俊平视，忽然飞快地伸手捧住他的脸颊亲了一口。

男生的眼神笃定又强势，“不急，我们的事情以后慢慢聊。”

早已先行去按电梯的范警官没有看见，此刻自己的室友脸红得像个虾子。

什么嘛，果然还是很吃年下小狼狗这一套啊……林彦俊，太坏了你。

05

青年拎着几层保温盒在警署大厅左右顾盼，正好撞见被范丞丞撵出来买宵夜的实习生小陈。

“阿俊？”陈立农一派轻松地小跑过来，警裤妥帖地贴着腰线，吸引了不少异性的注目礼。

“怎么你一个人？丞丞呢？”林彦俊看见他之后舒了口气，像是迷路的猫咪一般悄悄地蹭到更近一点的位置，陈立农察觉到他的小动作，微微一笑，随后回道：“好像是警司找他，实习生不让听啦。”

林彦俊心中了然，应该是范丞丞在和上级汇报陈立信的事情，自然是要避开陈立农的。

“不过这么晚了，阿俊过来干嘛？”  
小狼狗笑眯眯地打量他手里的保温盒，明知故问着。林彦俊被陈立农带去了平时他们用的休息室，凌晨时间还有几名警员没有回家而是在里面小憩，两人挑了个窗边，四周没人的桌子坐下。

林彦俊耳尖红红地笑了一下，“给你们送宵夜啊，好辛苦，晚饭没吃过就来加班。”

“是啊，all for citizens咯。”陈立农很配合地做出正经表情，然后又可爱地笑起来。

说的是给“你们”带宵夜，两个人却默契地把保温盒都拆开来，分出筷子开吃了。丝毫没有考虑正在认真当差的范某人。

林彦俊也不知自己怎的了，鬼使神差。明明不应该这样主动找过来，但他一回神便已经做好宵夜走到了警署门口。  
没想到的是重逢之后短短几个小时，他对陈立农的想念不减反增。其中是长时间失联之后情感的厚积薄发更多抑或是和他哥哥“偷情”的愧疚更多，林彦俊的确是分不清。  
他只知道自己想见他，仅此而已。

休息室也不是聊往事的好地方，两个人只是捡了些顺口的话题来下菜，陈立农比三年前成熟了很多，但对着他还是热情又坦率。

眉来眼去没一会儿，汇报结束的范警官进了休息室。

“林彦俊？”范丞丞一脸懵逼，“你来干嘛？”

林彦俊正在仓鼠嘴，陈立农顺口回答道：“阿俊说来给我们送宵夜，给哥留了粥。”

范丞丞眉头皱得更拢了，“……我俩合租快一年了吧，你还是第一次来给我送宵夜，干啥啊整这么腻歪？”

坐在桌前的林彦俊一瞬间被对面陈立农炽热又直白的眼神钉在原地，根本不敢抬头看他。

“丞丞哥你先吃，我们出去有点事。”男生拉起林彦俊的手腕向休息室外大步流星，留下范警官对着一桌宵夜满头问号。

陈立农紧紧握着他的手腕在前边带路，一路上不少人投来好奇的目光，林彦俊羞赧地把头埋得更低。

两人出了警署大门拐了个弯绕到一条无人的小巷内，平时阿Sir们抽烟吹水的地方。

一阵天旋地转之后林彦俊被摁在了干净的墙边，陈立农一手在背后护着他不挨墙，一手撑在他脸侧，居高临下一般俯视着他。

“阿俊今天是因为我才来的吗？”他的话永远简单又直接，让林彦俊找不到狡辩的借口。“是吗？”

林彦俊抿着嘴偏过脸去，好半天之后红着脸很轻地点了点头。

陈立农没有再进一步动作，只是定定地看他，笑得很灿烂，“我好开心……那这样是不是说明，其实阿俊也是一直在想我的？现在我成年了，是不是你有在重新考虑我了？”

“喂，你不要一口气问这么多问题吧……”林彦俊别扭地抱怨，却怎么也掩饰不住发红的耳尖，还一抖一抖的。

陈立农笑嘻嘻地，毫不留情揭穿他：“还是这么爱害羞。”

林彦俊的确从小就是一个情绪很内敛的人，面对陈立农时已经是他放得最开的状态了。

三年前十六岁的陈立农就已经很能扰乱他的心绪，一直用“未成年”来推拒小孩，反而在不知不觉中让陈立农占据了生活中很大的一部分，几乎就要彻底投降。

“好帅啊哥，这是谁？”妹妹刷微博刷到一张帅哥分享Bot的投稿，竟然是陈立农上次拽他一起去看电影，两人在回家的地铁上无意间被人偷拍的照片，“是你学弟吗？好不好介绍给我认识啦？”

林彦俊忘记自己用什么理由搪塞掉妹妹，但忘不了那个当下他的茫然和心酸。

陈立农永远不会缺女孩子喜欢的，他没有必要硬走这条最难的路。他完全可以和同龄的女孩子牵着手走在阳光下，根本不需要一直守着自己，盼着哪天能用真挚的滚烫的心把自己捂热。

要是我一时冲动答应了他，而在激情褪去色彩之后我又有什么资本去留下他？他那么年轻那么好，离开之后选择更多，但我却很可能往后都无法再对谁心动了。

可是现在不同了。三年里他反复想起陈立农，他的确是对这个爱撒娇的小帅哥动了真心。而对方甚至在听说他的消息之后直接到他家里想见他，在三年前被他拒绝之后仍然这么大胆而热烈，仿佛对他的感情从未变过。

时间或许真的可以证明一切，林彦俊觉得现在的自己有信心，拾起牵挂了三年的遗憾，和这个专一而深情的小男孩重新来过。  
他被陈立农环在怀抱里，满心满眼都是对方干净好闻的少年气息。  
“是。”他说。后半句是我会重新考虑你。

对方想来是习惯了他的别扭内敛，忽然间听到林彦俊如此直白的回应，愣神之后惊喜不已，忍不住想要吻他。而林彦俊也没有再害羞，反而是放开蜷缩的身体，甚至稍稍踮脚扬起了头，主动回吻过去。

许久之后，陈立农才恋恋不舍地放开了他。本就丰盈的唇瓣已经微微红肿起来，在他的注视下更显可爱。

“不能再亲了，”陈立农不无遗憾地说，“要回警署了。”

林彦俊替他捋开微乱的鬓发，眼神关切地，“有什么事或者心情不好，要跟我讲喔。”他又不合时宜地想起了陈立信，不由得觉得有些心乱。

曾经的闷葫芦现在还会试着关心他，这对陈立农而言实在意外，拉起林彦俊的手不住地亲吻手背，一边亲一边应道：“我知，你每天都让我亲一刻钟就好，保管药到病除。”

林彦俊笑着打他，努力翻个白眼：“痴线！”

06

两人没有当晚就确认关系。最近警署实在忙，陈立农又仪式感很重，告白日不免得要郑重筹划一番。  
林彦俊很大度地说没关系慢慢来，让陈立农有些内疚，但却不知道林彦俊也有自己的原因——他有些放不下陈立信。  
比起爱情的放不下来说，可能更多的是同情。

这想法太圣母了。但林彦俊真的难以想象那人会怎样……喜欢的人和自己最疼爱的亲弟弟在一起了，对谁来说都很难接受吧。

即使知道拖延并不能解决问题，现在的他也想不出别的办法来。

无论是面对陈立农的拥抱亲吻，或者是陈立信的电话还有偶尔派人送来的昂贵吃食和画具，林彦俊总会在之后生出浓浓的愧疚感。这样的自己实在是太贪心了。

警署轮休的那天晚上，林彦俊在家里做饭等陈立农下班过来。

这样拖下去始终没个答案，他不能一直这样吊住陈立信，所以想要和陈立农摊牌明说，两个人商量一下如何解决。

是一同向陈立信坦白他们已经重修旧好，还是说陈立农根本不接受他这样优柔寡断要离开他，这个选择权他想交给陈立农。

门铃叮铃响起，林彦俊穿着围裙就跑去了玄关。

门外的实习警员依旧是高挑而帅气的模样，然而脸色却是一片苍白。

林彦俊心中一凛，小心地半抱半带着陈立农去沙发坐下，给他热了一杯牛奶。

“阿俊……”陈立农茫然地抬头看他，眼里无神，“他们说，我哥是嫌疑犯。”

林彦俊虽然早就知道会有这一天，却也被眼前人六神无主的状态深深刺痛了。那么阳光开朗的陈立农，最信赖的哥哥被心目中最公正的警察系统认定为犯罪分子，对年仅二十的他而言无疑是命运狠狠的一耳光，扇得他头晕目眩。

他没有多说什么，只是替浑身发抖的少年换了一套新的珊瑚绒家居服，再拿过一床软毯来，将两人包裹在一起，团坐在沙发上。

“别害怕，别怕。”林彦俊小声哄着他，笨拙地张开双臂把人揽在自己怀里。

陈立农的声音难得地有一丝脆弱，甚至夹杂着一点哭腔：“阿俊，我该怎么办？我要告诉我哥吗？我要抓他吗？我……”

“不要怕，立农。”林彦俊亲亲他的鬓角，软声道：“最重要是，遵循你内心的想法，不要后悔。”

陈立农沉沉思考了许久，才缓缓开口道：“我想要查清楚，我哥的事情……我相信他，我必须努力还他一个清白。如果他真的是黑帮……”陈立农停顿片刻，像是极度痛苦似的闭上了双眼。

“我觉得你抓哥哥坐牢和你爱他并不冲突，”林彦俊爱怜地轻轻拍着他的背脊，仰头和他对视，“你有你的信念和底线，如果为了哥哥不被抓就打破自己，你也就不是你了，立农。”

陈立农听他说着，沉默下来。

林彦俊继续说：“即使他被你绳之以法，你们也是亲兄弟血浓于水，今后他总会理解你。更何况你能拯救更多人不要家破人亡，不是吗？”

许是这句话让他联想到自己小时并不圆满的家庭，陈立农眼神忽的黯然。

“我知……”他终于长长地吐了一口浊气，疲倦地倚在林彦俊的颈窝里，像只撒娇金毛，“阿俊体贴又温柔，是我离不开你。”

林彦俊看着怀里少年乖驯可爱的发旋，几不可闻地叹了一口气。

终究是没有提起自己和陈立信相识的事情。不过这样也好，想必陈立信如今也没有情爱的心思了罢，说不定过几天就会忘了自己了。只要双方都不开口，陈立农是无从得知这一段短暂的情愫的。

陈立农身心俱疲，在林彦俊不放心他独自回租处要求他留宿之后，主动提出睡范丞丞的卧室。得到了值夜班的范警官允许后，两人简单吻过晚安，就各自睡下了。

07

半个月后的某一天，林彦俊收到了来自陈立信的信息。

【小俊，我后天会回香港处理一点事情，顺利的话后天晚上开始就有空了，上次说好陪你的。】  
【不过可能要辛苦你自己找过来，这次没带几个人，不太方便来接你。】  
【定位发给你了，车费哥哥给你报销，乖】

林彦俊抿了抿嘴，最后还是没有删掉这几条信息，却也没有告诉任何人。

他只是出于一点小小的私心，不希望陈立信锒铛入狱时会怨恨自己。警署抓到陈立信是警署的本事，谁也不能要求他一个插画师必须做什么。但是反过来说他也不会主动去提醒陈立信。这件事不应该因为他的想法而被左右，林彦俊很清楚自己只是一个路人。

如果陈立信能提前发现香港警方的踪迹，安全地逃去海外就好了。这样陈立信不会受到伤害，陈立农也不会在哥哥和职业信仰之间两难，而他也就不必再内疚了。林彦俊这样想着。

当天晚上，陈立农照常来家里同他吃晚餐。

两人各怀心事，一餐饭吃得味同嚼蜡。林彦俊收拾餐桌，陈立农主动包揽洗碗，站在水声和洗洁精气味里忽然开口道：“后天……”他深吸口气，“后天我们，警署布置好了，准备对我哥实行抓捕。”

林彦俊失手，玻璃杯底在桌面上划出刺耳一声。

他不敢抬头看陈立农，只佯装无事，担忧他似的问：“非得你去不可？”

少年目光沉沉，半晌后回道：“是我通知的警署。”

林彦俊不可置信一般，惊讶地看向他。

陈立农低头整理餐具，修长而分明的手指擦拭着碗碟。

“我哥说后天回来香港寻我，那天是我们父母结婚纪念日。”少年强忍伤感，声线不住颤抖，“每年那天我们兄弟都一起，他即使这几年……去了大阪，那天也总会回来见我。”

“阿俊，我是否太不近人情？”陈立农惶惶然地捏紧了手底瓷碟，磕在金属料理台边叮铃不断。“是否对我家哥太残忍了？”

林彦俊说不出话，快步走过去从背后拥住他腰，脸颊贴在少年脊骨上无声安抚。

昏黄的顶灯之下两人安静许久，陈立农平复下来情绪，轻轻往覆在腰间的手上摩挲几下，温情而亲昵。

“不然后天……我帮你请病假，”林彦俊手臂圈得更紧，闷声抱怨道：“我不想你这样难做。”

陈立农无声笑笑，转过身来倚靠着料理台，张开双臂抱住他。

“你这样挂念我，什么都不难做。”

08

两天后，林彦俊在家中书房画稿。  
陈立农和范丞丞一同出警，预备借由陈立信前来与陈立农会面最放松警惕之际，对其实行抓捕。个中细节林彦俊也未曾得知。

阿Sir室友曾婉转问他是否与陈立信还在联络，他也只是随口扯谎而过。他现在的身份是警官范丞丞的室友，实习警官陈立农的预备役男朋友，根本不该与大阪黑帮的三把手有任何瓜葛。

不知为何他却始终心神不宁，手底的稿纸更是揉了一张又一张。  
陈立农会否受伤？  
陈立信如此宠爱弟弟，说不定会直接束手就擒……双方应当不会开火伤人将局面弄得不可挽回。  
可这些未知谁又说得准？

林彦俊思虑过重，一整天滴水未进，呆呆地握着手机坐在书桌前，却又不知这电话该拨给谁。

仿佛他刚坐下几秒，窗外天色已然沉沉落黑。  
刺耳的铃声大作，林彦俊在神游之中被吓得浑身一抖，继而才接起电话。

“喂，彦俊，你在家吗？”是室友范丞丞打来的，“立农那边儿在忙，拜托我跟你说一声，我俩今天都不回，你最好锁门呆在家，行吧？”

林彦俊赶紧接话，生怕那边直接撂了。“今天……怎样啊？顺利吗？”

范丞丞无奈：“顺利还加班啊？你没看新闻吧，好家伙直接掏枪干上了，他哥还挺猛，中了一枪还跑那么快，愣是没逮住……”

那边絮叨半天之后又嘱咐他，“别出门啊，怪危险的。”  
林彦俊已经到楼下拦计程车了。

依照林彦俊的美剧经验，陈立信的通讯设备现在是不能用的，他到了陈立信发给他的定位之后不由得有点沮丧，在马路边上呆呆地站着。

他还好吗？是不是受了很重的伤……但是我来又能帮到他什么呢。

他现在肯定很难过吧，被最宠爱的亲弟弟骗了甚至要抓他去坐监，还中了枪。林彦俊叹了口气。

手机声声铃响，是一个不显示拨号的来电。

林彦俊接起，那边温柔而带着笑意的一把声音传来：“呆在那别动，有人下去接你了，乖。”

他被小弟领上了楼，陈立信正在通电话，微微蹙起的眉头见到他才舒展开。

恍惚间仿佛回到了两人初次见面的那时候，陈立信如今手臂上又缠起了厚厚纱布。

林彦俊头一次见他如此狼狈，忍不住快步走过陈立信身边坐下，又因为陈立信正在通话而不敢出声，只拿大眼睛可怜地看着他。

本在房间内看护的几名手下都被陈立信支去了外屋，偌大的客厅里只留下他们两个人。

陈立信打完电话，将手机扔到一边，抚着额头长出了一口气。

“你的伤……”林彦俊盯着那一块纱布看，隐隐有红色透出来，“严重吗？”

陈立信疲惫地笑笑，抬手抚摸他的脸侧，“处理过了，没大碍。”

成熟男人单手就足够有力，揽住林彦俊的腰侧往身上带。他又害怕对方再弄到伤口，只好配合地动作，跨坐到了男人腿上。

“你能来我很开心。”陈立信单手轻捧着他的脸啄吻，像是劫后余生的庆幸。

但陈立信没有跟他提这次被警方抓捕的事，想必是不想让他担心。

林彦俊也不好主动开口，一旦提起陈立农，以陈立信敏锐的洞察力势必能发现他们二人早已暗度陈仓，背着他这个哥哥搞在一起。

这件事的确需要处理，但最好不是现在。陈立信刚遭受了来自弟弟的打击，林彦俊不想再紧接着伤害他。

然而自己现在又能做什么呢……  
陈立信仿佛看出他担忧，哄道：“没问题，我有办法，别担心。”

林彦俊咬着嘴巴，一副苦大仇深样子。

陈立信被他逗笑，捏了捏他脸，“好啦，我很累。陪我睡一晚？”

这个要求听得林彦俊背后一麻，像猫炸毛似的警惕起来。

“这么凶喔你，”陈立信挑眉，拿受伤的右手在他眼前挥挥，“我伤员，单纯睡觉OK？”

反应过激的人脸红起来，小声地应了一句。

林彦俊洗过澡换了新睡衣，进到卧室的时候陈立信正在慢吞吞地自己系睡衣扣子。

成熟而帅气的外表，却在笨拙地用左手对付着简单的扣子，这样的反差可爱让林彦俊忍不住笑了一下。

“哗，竟然敢笑我。”陈立信故作生气，揪住他摁在怀里，略略冒出胡茬的下巴强硬地在他颈窝里蹭。

林彦俊觉得有点痛又很好笑，扭来扭去：“喂很痛啦，哈哈哈——你要不要刮胡子啊，我帮你？”

陈立信把他裹在床榻倒下，亲昵地蹭蹭鼻尖，懒懒道：“明早再刮咯，睡先。”

眼下的确也不是聊天的好时机，两人没有多话便一同睡下。  
林彦俊半梦半醒之际，靠近他这一侧的床头柜上有光线亮起，传来耳熟铃声。  
是陈立农打来的。

一道壮实而精瘦的身影越过他，接起了电话。  
林彦俊顿时犹如凉水浇头，眼睛倏地大大睁开了。

陈立信只接通，却并没有开口，安静的卧室里听筒中陈立农焦急的声音清晰可闻。

“阿俊？这么晚你去哪了？阿俊，听得到吗？”

林彦俊不敢应话，怯怯地抬眼去看陈立信。对方的表情他捉摸不清，但无声地示意他先应付陈立农。

“我、我在朋友家，你们都不回，我一人住有点害怕……”

陈立农还是有些不放心，连声问道：“远吗？用不用我现在来接你回家？”

手机被陈立信摁开公放搁在床头柜上，男人接着再按住林彦俊，温柔而斯文地隔着睡衣在他肩胛、锁骨处流连。

陈立信垂眸，用只有林彦俊能听见的音量轻声道：“你和我弟……和陈立农，在一起了？”

林彦俊几乎要掉泪，连连摇头，却不敢出声让那边的陈立农听见任何。

“他知道你偷偷来见我吗？”陈立信压低了嗓音，冷淡而强势，“知道你在我床上吗？嗯？”

陈立农的声音仍旧从喇叭里传出，在久未得到回应后更担忧，“阿俊？你没事吧？”

“我没事……信号，不太好。”林彦俊勉强应过这一句，差点在陈立信的指尖撩开他腰际时惊叫出声。

男人眼底有红色，似乎是在弟弟和心上人接二连三的背叛后终于到了忍耐的极限。

陈立信欺身上来，在他耳边喃喃道：“我本想和你慢慢来，可你却好像很饥渴啊……”他的手轻轻攥住林彦俊的脖颈，像能轻而易举捏断。

“我现在就上你怎么样？”陈立信轻笑，“让他也听听，很刺激吧？”

林彦俊眼泪终于啪嗒掉下来，眼红鼻红地却一直忍着不出声。

这让陈立信更是火大，阴沉下脸来，动作也渐渐蛮横，失去了平日的礼貌斯文。

持续不断的衣物细碎声响终于让那边的陈立农察觉到了不对劲，拔高了声音急急问他，“阿俊？你是不是有危险？听到我说话吗？”

林彦俊不知哪里来的勇气，一把推开了身上的男人，也不管他会否伤情加重，抄起手机就向门外跑去。

手下们见他这副受欺负的模样都面面相觑，又不敢自作主张将人拦下来。待到林彦俊跑出了大门之后才有小弟进主卧来禀报，“信哥，人跑了……要追吗？”

陈立信淡淡地笑了笑，“不追了，你们也早些休息。”

09

林彦俊到家之后垂头换鞋关门，回过头来一看，陈立农攥着手机坐在玄关的阶梯上，像一只等主人回家的温柔大狗狗。

“没事吧阿俊？”陈立农起身来拉着他转了两圈，“没有受伤吧？”

陈立农没有问他到底去了哪里，这样的信任让林彦俊有些无地自容。

像是看出他欲言又止，陈立农只是安抚地笑笑，揉了揉他的头：“好啦，别的明天再说。太晚了，别熬夜。”

林彦俊点点头，转而想起范丞丞说今晚他们都不回来的事情，“你怎么一个人回来？”

陈立农叹了口气，遮掩不住的倦怠神情，“警署怕我情绪不对，放我提前休息。”

林彦俊怕多问令他伤心，乖乖地任由陈立农替他温奶，喝完好好地睡下，又替他掖好被子。

陈立农正要从他卧室里离开，如往常一般再独自回到租处去，林彦俊却怯怯地抓住了他的袖口。

“今晚，可以留下吗？”林彦俊羞赧而期待地望着他。

温情而缠绵的长吻后两人都是气喘吁吁，陈立农忍不住贴在唇边再轻轻问他，“可以吗，阿俊？”

林彦俊笑得腼腆又有些调皮，勾住少年的后颈主动亲他嘴角，不老实的脚从少年的腰间滑过，暗示地蹭着。

未经人事的少年明显被勾动了欲望，呼吸也急促而粗重。

没再笨笨地要求林彦俊允许，凶狠急切地欺身上来叼住了他的嘴唇，无师自通地捻弄着胸前两粒乳肉，在林彦俊吃痛的委屈嘤咛后埋头下去，用湿润的舌尖来回拨弄，直弄得两颗红肿湿润。

陈立农闷声笑道：“看来我准备得不算早。”

说罢，在林彦俊惊讶的目光中，从床头柜里摸出了一支润滑剂。林彦俊又恼又羞，“你什么时候放进去的？！”

陈立农不打算回答这个问题，只好言好语哄他：“乖乖乖，来腿再张开一点。”

扩张的过程里陈立农也并不好过，一边担心程度不够伤到他，一边又被顽劣的人勾引着，用后穴一张一合地吞吐手指，不时还故意夹紧再放松，让手指感受到高热而紧致的热情。

陈立农有些紧张，又被他勾得没了耐性，左手一巴掌拍在翘翘屁股上，手感极好。  
“不许乱动！”

林彦俊无辜地眨眨眼，双手老实地勾在人颈后，“我没有动啊……”说着又夹了他一下。

“你完蛋了！”负气的小狼狗血气涌上头顶，恶狠狠地宣誓，“我不会手下留情的！”

硕大阴茎挤进狭窄的甬道，陈立农头一次被热情而湿润的小穴紧紧吸住，不由得屏住了呼吸。“宝宝，好紧喔……”

林彦俊显然很难过，体内被塞满了那人却停在原地，惹得他声音又奶又委屈，像哭唧唧的。“陈立农……你动一动，动……”

缓了一会儿之后，少年试探地开始了抽送，有力地顶胯，仔细观察着他的表情。

林彦俊半眯着双眼，随着他的动作而轻轻皱眉，从红艳艳的嘴唇中吐出一点细软的呻吟。

陈立农忍不住加快了动作，想要从这张平日羞涩的脸上捕捉更多情欲痕迹。终于在无意间操到敏感点时，林彦俊半阖的眼睛忽然睁大了，伴随着猝不及防的一声小尖叫。

“哇……居然在这么浅的位置吗，”陈立农恶劣地笑着逗他，“阿俊好色。”

林彦俊羞得头晕脑胀，说的话也完全不受控制。  
一开始嘟囔着这不是天生的嘛，后来又实在受不了小狼狗的过分充沛体力，哭着喊男朋友，喊农农，求他快点射了，好困想睡觉。

陈立农一边继续狠干一边说，“喔，你睡啊，不用管我。”

林彦俊差点气哭了。

“不许射在哈啊，不许射里面……！陈立农，你嗯，你是变态吗？”  
“喔好乖好乖，老公给你清理，乖乖先睡。”

怎么看都被吃得死死的啊，陈立农太坏了。林彦俊这样想着，很快就安心地睡熟过去。

现在他很清楚自己爱的是陈立农，也不再会因为内疚而梦见陈立信了。

男人虽然受了一点伤，但总归是安然逃走了，而陈立农也好好地陪在自己身边，这真是再圆满不过了。林彦俊在睡梦中甜甜地弯起了嘴角。

陈立农替他简单清理之后坐在床边，看着林彦俊毫无防备的睡颜，不自觉地浅浅笑了。

他拿上了手机，从警裤兜里摸出烟盒和打火机。小心地轻轻打开阳台的门，出去后再阖上，没有吵醒睡梦中的男朋友。

陈立农从烟盒中抽出一支烟夹在指间没有直接点燃，而是再从烟盒内部的顶端上抠下了一张用白胶贴住的电话卡，换到手机里，拨了个号码出去。等待接通的同时，才轻皱着眉点燃了口中的烟。

那边温柔而含笑地先开口，“陈Sir，这么晚有事？”

陈立农懒得理他，“你呀，抓紧时间出海行不行？”

陈立信也懒洋洋地，故作委屈道：“好羡慕啊，你这回身份算做到一级好，还有漂亮男朋友，留我一个人。”

“他选我的咯，”陈立农得意起来，吐出几个烟圈，“说好让他自己选的，你不好反悔啊信哥。”

“我知，我知。”陈立信无奈地应他，“两个钟之后我出海，去东南亚避下。”

陈立农磕了磕烟灰，笑嘻嘻地安抚道：“好好度假去，香港这边的单子有空我代你跑啦。”

几分钟后，陈立农钻回了被窝里。  
睡得迷迷糊糊的男朋友嗅了他几口，攥着软绵绵的拳头打他。  
“大晚上抽烟？陈立农你烦死了……”

陈立农耍赖似的往他身上蹭，两个人幼稚地打闹嬉笑。

昏黄而温暖的夜灯透过落地窗与城市里无数的通电星辰辉映闪烁，陈立农轻轻地吻他。  
“阿俊，搬到我那里一起住吧。”

没睡醒的男朋友像一朵温室里的花，呆呆地笑了下，因为他的提议而很幸福的样子。  
“好的呀。”


End file.
